1st Battalion, 4th Marines
1st Battalion, 4th Marines (1/4) is an infantry battalion in the United States Marine Corps based out of Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton, California consisting of approximately 800 Marines and sailors. They fall under the command of the 1st Marine Regiment and the 1st Marine Division. , 2013]] Subordinate units * Headquarters and Service Company * Company A (Alpha Company) * Company B (Bravo Company) * Company C (Charlie Company) * Company D (Delta Company - not currently in use; company designation reserved for augmentation of a fourth rifle company into the battalion as needed) * Weapons Company History The battalion was originally activated in April 1911 as the 1st Battalion, 4th Marine Regiment. The battalion first saw combat action in November 1916 in the Dominican Republic where the men of the battalion bravely fought and where 1st Lieutenant Ernest Williams was awarded the battalion’s first Medal of Honor. The mission in the Dominican Republic was to protect foreign lives and property and to provide the “muscle” for a military government whose strategic goal was to bring stability to the troubled island republic. In 1924, the battalion returned to its home base in San Diego, CA. During 1926 to 1927 the battalion guarded American shores in a variety of outposts throughout the Western U.S. The period from February 1927 to November 1941 was the China era in the battalion and would leave an enduring mark on its history. This service in Shanghai earned the battalion the title “China Marines” and started the practice of using the Chinese dragon in different official and unofficial logos and mast heads. In November 1941 the battalion along with the entire 4th Marines deployed from China to the Philippines. World War II The outbreak of World War II found the battalion serving as part of the U.S. Forces defending the Philippines. Ordered to the strategic island of Corregidor, the battalion fiercely defended their assigned sectors against overwhelming enemy forces. In the end, General Wainwright, United States Army, ordered the battalion to surrender, in an effort to save lives against the hopeless situation. After the surrender, the battalion ceased to exist. As prisoners the men would endure torture and incredible hardships. On 7 August 1942 the 1st Raider Battalion, assigned to the 1st Marine Division, landed on Tulagi in the British Solomon Islands as the opening phases of the Guadalcanal Campaign commenced. After Tulagi was captured, the Raiders were moved to Guadalcanal to defend Henderson Field. One of their most notable engagements was the "Battle of Edson's Ridge", where the 1st Raiders scored a major victory over Japanese forces. For their heroic combat leadership, Colonel Merritt Edson and Major Kenneth Bailey were both awarded the Medal of Honor, the latter posthumously. On 1 February 1944 a new 1st Battalion, 4th Marines was activated by the redesignation of the 1st Marine Raider Battalion to 1st Battalion, 4th Marines. For the remainder of World War II the battalion would fight at two of the bloodiest campaigns in the Pacific, Guam and Okinawa. Corporal Richard Bush was awarded the Medal of Honor for his gallant actions on Okinawa. Of note, the 4th Marines, adopted the motto, “Hold High the Torch” during this period. This legendary phrase served as a symbolic pledge to the warriors of the old 4th Marines who were captured at Corregidor. From 1945 to 1952 the battalion would go through a series of deactivations and reactivations both overseas and in the U.S. The most notable service during this period was in China during 1946 where the battalion, belonging to the 6th Marine Division, participated in the occupation of North China. The battalion was deactivated in November 1947 and remained so until 1952. The battalion would spend the Korean War stationed in Camp Nara, Japan. In 1955, the battalion was transferred to Kaneohe Bay, HI and would serve in the 1st Marine Brigade. Vietnam War In the spring of 1965 the battalion deployed to combat in South Vietnam. From 1965 to 1969 the battalion engaged in numerous conventional and counter-insurgency operations in the I Corps. Some of the major operations that 1/4 was involved in were Operation Prairie, Operation Prairie lll, Operation Prairie IV, Operation Beacon Hill, Operation Desoto, Operation Deckhouse, Operation Kentucky, Operation Purple Martin and Operation Napoleon Saline ll would be fought from places such as the Rockpile, Camp Carroll, Con Thien and Ca Lu Combat Base. Corporal Larry Maxam and Private First Class Douglas Dickey both heroically gave their lives in Vietnam and were posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor for their brave actions. In October 1969 the battalion would serve from Okinawa and also off the coast of Vietnam. The battalion participated in the evacuations from South Vietnam in April 1975 and the rescue of the SS Mayaguez in May 1975. In 1977 the battalion moved to Twentynine Palms, CA and remained there until 1989. In 1988, after receiving Amphibious Assault Boat training at NSW Coronado, members of Bravo Company 1/4 from MCAGCC 29 Palms, were deployed from May 1988 to Okinawa,Japan for additional helicopter "fast rope" ship insertion training, before being deployed to the Persian Gulf aboard the USS Dubuque LPD8, and the MSB Hercules as members of III MEF/CMAGTF 3-88 during the Iran/Iraq War, in support of the Largest naval convoy operation since World War II, code named Operation Earnest Will, which earned the members of Bravo Company 1/4 the Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal. Bravo Company 1/4 returned to 29 palms in December 1988, and 1stBn,4th Marines 29 palms were redesignated as 3rdBn, 7th Marines 7thMEB, 29 Palms eff:890124. 90's The battalion's history during the 1990s and into the 21st century would be highlighted by expeditionary operations in support of national objectives in Southwest Asia, Eritrea, Kenya, Somalia and drug interdiction operations along the U.S. border. In January 1989 1stBn, 4thMarines would be assigned to 1st Marines at Camp Horno, aboard Camp Pendleton. In August 1990 the battalion deployed aboard ship to the Persian Gulf in support of Operation Desert Shield/Desert Storm. War on Terror The terrorist’s attacks on 11 September 2001 began the battalion’s campaign in support of the Global War on Terror. In March 2002, as part of the 13th Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU) Special Operations Capable (SOC) the battalion served as a reserve force, for Operation Anaconda, and others, in support of the initial combat operations in Afghanistan. In March 2003 the battalion was part of the initial ground invasion in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom. The battalion fought its way through Iraq conducting combat operations in the cities of An Nasiriyah, Al Kut, Ah Numinayah, Abu Garaf, Hasan Al Hamzah (where Bravo Company lost Private First Class, Juan G. Garza), Ah Shatrah, Saddam City (Later Revolution City and Sadar City), Qalat Sakar, Al Hillah, Al Hayy, and Bagdad. In May 2004, the battalion with the 11th Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEUSOC), the battalion again returned to combat in Iraq for a 9-month deployment, which was highlighted by a major victory against insurgent forces in Najaf, after the fighting at Najaf cemetery, Bravo Company guarded Abu Ghanrib prison and supported Operation Phantom Fury. In 2005 elements of the battalion supported Hurricane Katrina disaster relief efforts in Mississippi and Louisiana. After the Hurricane relief, in 2006, the battalion deployed on the 11th Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEUSOC) in support of the Western Pacific Deployment and conducted training in Kuwait in support of OEF 6-7. From 2007 to 2009 the battalion conducted two more tours in Iraq, supporting Operation Iraqi Freedom. In Spring of 2007 the Battalion deployed to the Iraqi province of Al Anbar conducting operations in Al Qaim region, centered around the cities of Husaybah, Rawa, Ana. The Battalion conducted thousands of mounted and dismounted combat infantry patrols, ensuring that the population was able to conduct business, travel and move around freely in a secure environment. In addition, the Battalion was also tasked with training the Iraqi National Police and Iraqi National Army on counter-insurgency tactics and techniques. In the Fall of 2008 the Battalion again deployed to Iraq province of Al Anbar, conducting combat and counter-insurgency operations in the war-torn city of Fallujah and outlying districts. The battalion would be one of the last infantry battalions of Marines to conduct combat operations in Iraq. In May 2010 the battalion attached to the 15th Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU) in support of the Western Pacific deployment. During this deployment, the battalion executed the first anti-piracy in the Marine Corps in over 200 years by capturing the pirated motor vessel, Magellan Star. In 2012 the battalion deployed to Okinawa, Japan as the ground combat element for the 31st MEU. The battalion successfully completed operations throughout the Asia-Pacific region. Highlights of this tour included exercises in Thailand, Korea and the Philippines. In February 2013, the battalion attached to the 13th Marine Expeditionary Unit. 1/4 Completed a Marine Rotational Force-Darwin deployment after returning from the 13th MEU. 1/4 is the Battalion Landing Team attached to the 11th MEU, augmented with attachments including: a tank platoon, artillery battery, LAR Company, AAV Platoon, and CEB platoon. In March 2017, the battalion was deployed to Syria to provide artillery support with their M777 howitzers for forces seeking to eject ISIL forces from Raqqa. Medal of Honor recipients Dominican Republic recipients *Brigadier General Roswell Winans received the Medal of Honor for his actions in Guayacanas on 3 July 1916. First Sergeant Winans, at that time, drove back entrenched enemy forces during the line of march. *First Lieutenant Ernest Calvin Williams received the Medal of Honor for his actions during the U.S. occupation of the Dominican Republic on 29 November 1916. Williams over took a prison against hostile forces at San Francisco de Macoris while commanding only a dozen men. World War II recipients *Corporal Richard E. Bush received the Medal of Honor for his actions during the Battle of Okinawa, 16 April 1945.United States Army Center of Military History, "Medal of Honor Recipients - WWII", Available online at Cited 18 September 2009. *Major Kenneth D. Bailey received the Medal of Honor posthumously for heroic conduct during action during the Battle of Guadalcanal in the Solomon Islands. For extraordinary courage and heroic conduct above and beyond the call of duty as Commanding Officer of Company C during the enemy Japanese attack on Henderson Field. *Major General Merritt A. Edson for extraordinary heroism and conspicuous intrepidity above and beyond the call of duty as Commanding Officer of the 1st Marine Raider Battalion during action against enemy Japanese forces in the Solomon Islands on the night of 13–14 September 1942. Vietnam War recipients *Corporal Larry L. Maxam was posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions on 2 February 1968 while participating in Operation Kentucky. Cpl Maxam single-handedly defended half of the perimeter of Cam Lo District Headquarters, Quảng Trị Province, Vietnam against heavy enemy attack. *Private First Class Douglas E. Dickey received the Medal of Honor posthumously for actions while participating in Operation Beacon Hill 1, 26 March 1967. PFC Dickey threw himself upon a grenade, absorbing with his body the full and complete force of the explosion.United States Army Center of Military History, "Medal of Honor Recipients - Vietnam", Available online at http://www.history.army.mil/html/moh/vietnam-a-l.html Cited 18 September 2009. Sergeants Major of the Marine Corps * The 9th Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps Leland D. Crawford (retired) served in 1st Battalion 4th Marines, Alpha Company, from June 1967 to June 1968 in Republic of Vietnam. * The 12th Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps Harold G. Overstreet (retired) served in 1st Battalion 4th Marines, Bravo and Charlie Company, from March 1981 to August 1983 onboard MAGTC Twenty-nine Palms California. * The 13th Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps Lewis G. Lee (retired) served in 1st Battalion 4th Marines, Alpha Company, from August 1968 to June 1969 in Republic of Vietnam. * The 17th Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps Micheal Barrett served in 1st Battalion 4th Marines, Bravo Company, from November 1981 to August 1984 onboard MAGTC Twenty-nine Palms, California. Battalion Honors During its history, the 1st Battalion 4th Marines has received these honors.1st Battalion, 4th Marines, "Battalion Honors", Available online at http://www.i-mef.usmc.mil/DIV/1MAR/1BN4/honors.asp Cited 18 September 2009. Accessed 18 September 2009. Archived 25 September 2009. * Presidential Unit Citation-3 Bronze Stars * Presidential Unit Citation (Army)-1 Bronze Oak Leaf * Joint Meritorious Unit Citation * Navy/Marine Unit Citation-2 Bronze Stars * Navy/Marine Meritorious Unit Citation-1 Bronze Star * Marine Corps Expeditionary Medal * Yangtze Service Streamer-1 Bronze star * China Service Medal-1 Bronze Star * American Defense-1 Bronze Star * Asiatic-Pacific Service-1 Silver Star, 2 Bronze Stars * World War II Victory * Navy Occupation-Asia Device * National Defense-2 Bronze Stars * Korean Service * Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal * Vietnam Service * South West Asia-3 Bronze Stars * Humanitarian Service Medal * Philippine Defense Medal-1 Bronze Star * Philippine Presidential Unit Citation * Vietnam Gallantry Cross * Vietnam Meritorious Unit Citation Civil Actions * Kuwait Liberation (Saudi Arabia) * Kuwait Liberation (Kuwait) See also *China Marines *Organization of the United States Marine Corps *List of United States Marine Corps battalions Notes References ;Bibliography * ;External Links * BLT 1/4's official website (Archived 25 September 2009) *1st Battalion 4th Marines Fan Page *1st Battalion 4th Marines 3rd Division Veterans Website Category:Infantry battalions of the United States Marine Corps Category:1st Marine Division (United States)